The Web Slinging Hero: Spider-Deku
by rekiga0180
Summary: Izuku Midoriya was born qurikless but now he has one a mutation with a spider DNA. (My first ever fic) I'm still new to summary so onto the pairings IzuOcha, OCJirou, and more because I haven't decided
1. Prologue

A boy, with dark green hair was sitting in front of his computer. The room he's in was dark, the only light source can be found was the computer screen, it was playing one video on rewind 'All Might's First Debut' was the tittle. The boy was wearing a middle school uniform and has bruises on his cheeks, he was in a deep trance when suddenly a knock on his door shocked him. "Izuku, can I come in?" The voice on the other side of the door asked.

The boy, Izuku Midoriya opened the door to find his mother, Inko Midoriya, A woman in her late twenties who appears to have gained weight. "Mom what's wrong?" Izuku asked his mother, he also noticed that his mom has gained more weight. "It's not healthy to watch a video in a dark room you know."

"Wait mom don't" too late, Inko turned on the light slightly hurting her son's eyes. "Oh my god, Izuku are you okay?" Inko looked at her son, he was bruised she knew he was bullied but was it always this bad. "Mom I'm okay calm down, it wasn't that bad okay" Izuku wasn't going to lie to his mother, he always thought she knew but couldn't do much about it. Well he is not blaming her for anything but he blames himself for being weak, and for being qurikless.

"Izuku, I'm so sorry please just tell me what happened." Inko hugged her son tightly, she was about to cry. "Mom please don't cry, I'll tell you okay, just sit down first and calm down okay" Inko sit on her son's bed, wiping her tears she calmed herself. "Well boys at class was bullying me, because I'm….quirkless." Izuku hated that word qurikless in a world of limitless potential he's nothing.

"Who bullies you? I need to have a talk with their parents" Inko was determined to help her son now, she is not going to fail him again. "Mom please, this is my problem let me handle it I don't want to escalate it further." Izuku can't tell her mom that it was Katsuki Bakugo who's bullying him, his mom and bakugo's mom are friend he can't break that friendship over something so insignificant. "Alright then Izuku but you don't have to hide this from me, I'm your mother please confide in me if you have problems okay" Izuku nodded, he was happy to have such a caring mother his life could've been perfect if he had a quirk as well.

"Hey Izuku, I had a pesent for you." Inko handed Izuku a letter with a corporation name he knows all to well 'OSCORP'. "Wow mom how did you get this? it's a invitation for a tour of Japan branch OSCORP." Izuku was shocked and happy at the same time, since he was a kid science always fascinates him, it's the second thing he likes other than heroes. "I got it from my friend who works there, I told her about you and she handed me this invitation."

"Thanks mom" Izuku hugged his mom tight

"you're welcome sweeatie, now let's eat dinner I'm sure you're hungry"

**whew my first fic a bit of a foreplay and spice. To be honest I don't really like Bakugo don't worry nothing will happen to him, yet. anyways I'm looking forward to my first review (please be gentle) **


	2. Chapter 1 Spider

The next morning Izuku was standing right in front of the OSCORP building, he was so excited he even didn't wear a single All Might brand he was in his casual wear, a green long sleeve shirt which he leaves unbuttoned and a black t-shirt (who would've guessed black and green do go well together) and a dark blue denim jeans. Once inside Izuku quickly headed to the reception area and handed the letter "well here's your ID Izuku Midoriya, please keep this with you all the time during the tour and we do hope you have a grand time here at OSCORP."

"Thank you so much." Izuku hurried off to the tour area. There he was greeted with quite a crowd, focusing on the crowd a voice startled him. "You, must be Izuku Midoriya." Izuku let out a yelp, the voice belongs to a woman with a pink hair with some bizzare eyes at least that's what Izuku's first impression of the woman that startled him the next thing was her melons which was regardless big and Izuku was a teen fortunately the woman doesn't seem to notice or mind Izuku's gaze "let me introduce myself, I'm Maizono Hatsume the head chief of engineering but now I'm your tour guide." The woman introduced herself to Izuku and was waiting for him to introduce himself back, though she already knew who he was somehow.

"ummmm, my name is Izuku Midoriya,how do you know my name?" He said bowing to her. "I'm Inko's friend, I've known her since middle school not to mention we go to the same Highschool too, oh and your ID." She said with a smile on her face while ruffling his hair, and Izuku being a shy boy that he is blush at the woman's action not to mention this was a woman in her early twenty and Izuku being a shy teenager with hormones can't help to blush. "ummmm…. T…thank you…. Hatsume-san, for giving me this chance to participate in this tour." He said between stutters. 'awwww, he's cute maybe I can introduce him to my little girl, ohhh they're gonna be a cute couple.' Thought Mai, although she didn't seem like the kind but she actually a bit worried that her daughter became somewhat like herself an engineering maniac. "Well Izuku the tour is about to begin, I hope you will have a great time here." And with that Mai put on her lab coat and begin to address the crowd.

The tour is now halfway over and trough the whole tour you can say Izuku was nerding out over the gadget and the work happening in oscorp. Well maybe a bit to much as he looked around his crowd is gone he was left behind. 'oh no I'm gonna get in trouble for this.' He ran across the hallway trying to find his tour group, but while running he was knocked into a room by a scientist who was apparently to busy to notice that he just knocked a middle schooler.

Izuku was now in a room full of spiders they were placed on a terrarium and there are so many of them. "whoa, spiders huh what are they trying to do with spiders?" Izuku read some notes concerning the spiders and it said that they're making a new species of spider to make some kind a cure for diseases. Izuku was so busy reading he never felt a spider crawling it's way towards his neck until it bit him. "Ouch, what th-" he swatted the spider with the note, and for a split second he saw that it was the new species of spider that bit him before crawling under a cabinet. Izuku was" now dizzy very dizzy he has troubles controlling his balances. He stumbled outside the room almost falling head first, but a scientist catch him just in time.

"Hey kid are you okay?" Izuku was still dizzy but he did get a glimpse of the scientist Id tag. 'Hiroya Jin, Date of Birth : March 3rd 1991.' Izuku tired to gain his balance and fight the dizziness in his head once he was standing, he apologized and thanked the scientist before running home. He ran outside the building the voices of cars and people walking didn't help his case as he found the bus that'll take him home. At the bus people was staring at him weird he was sweating heavily and his eyes looked tired, Izuku was fighting to stay awake and once he reached his stop he quickly darted out of the bus and paying the fee. He ran to his apartment and to his room stumbling along the way. When he reached his room, he quickly undresses his top and look at the bite mark in his neck it was now swollen. "oh my g-" was his last word before passing out on his floor.

**Still a tease I know but hey this chapter is longer huh and sorry about mei's mother but you got to admit she must got it from someone and I'm not sure she got it from her father promise to make the next chapter longer. And please be patient more character is coming soon (don't worry I work quick give me a day or to and I'll have the next chapter)**


	3. Chapter 2 I'M NOT QUIRKLESS

**A/N: See told you a day or two neat right? Oh I'm changing the ratings to M for my huge vocabulary. It's like 2 in the moring now and I've just finished this after dinner, but I'm hoping for a constant updates like this well my vacation is about to end, and I'm in college here's hoping college won't take my time writing, but I'll probably be okay I hope. Anyway here's the next chapter**

The next day Izuku was woken up by the knocking on his door followed by his mother's voice. "Izuku wake up, breakfast is ready." His mother said from behind the closed door, and when she about to open the door Izuku's reflexes was shoot, and quickly hold the door. "I'm coming mom, j…just give me a sec I'm not wearing any clothes now." Izuku was confused why did he hold the door, and it's only his mother it isn't like she never seen him naked. "okay sweetie, hurry up before they get cold." His mom didn't suspect anything. From inside the room Izuku sighed, and he looked at his reflection in the mirror. The bite mark in his neck was gone there's no swollen part in his neck, he touched it and feel his neck. 'what the heck happen yesterday? Killer headache is gone, my bite mark is gone. Was it a dream?' Izuku thought to himself before getting dressed in his usual shirt, still wearing the jeans he wore yesterday.

"There you are sweetie, here egg and bacon." His mom put down a plate of well done egg and bacon, Izuku sat down and ate his breakfast. "Mom did you enter my room last night?" Izuku asked, he wanted to make sure last night wasn't just a dream. "no sweetie I got home late last night, oh speaking of yesterday how was the tour?" Inko asked as she drank her tea.

"The tour was great I enjoyed every second of it, and I met your friend Mai-san she was nice." Izuku said while thinking about the stuff happened yesterday something weird is happening, and it's happening to his body. "I'm glad you're happy, oh did you know Mai has a daughter just your age maybe the both of you can hang out together sometime." Inko was giggling as Izuku was flustered, she like to tease her son about girls and dating. "M…Mom, wait that would be nice actually." Somehow Izuku wasn't as flustered anymore and then he proceeded to wash his plate, and head out. "Izuku where are you going?" Inko asked as Izuku zipped his plain red jacket. "I'm gonna get some fresh air it's a nice Sunday after all, I'll see you later mom." Izuku hugged his mom. "sweetie can you please stop at the store and buy some eggs we just ran out." Inko said handing some money to buy eggs. "Eggs, got it mom."

Izuku was making his was to the store as it was quite far his mind drifted away thinking about yesterday, he woke up without clothes and on the floor so it has to be real. Preoccupied by his thoughts he didn't realize he was crossing the road and a car was about to ran him over. As the car get closer all of Izuku instinct flare up. Everything was slow the car, the man yelling 'watch out', the woman who was also yelling while holding her baby. Izuku's eyes moved to the car and his mind now was screaming one thing. 'MOVE OUT OF THE FUCKING WAY MIDORIYA IZUKU.' With that Izuku does a perfect back flip evading the speeding car and landed next to the woman and her baby. "Kid are you okay?" The man who was yelling at him asked and to be honest he was amazed. "I..I'm fine sorry I wasn't paying attention." Izuku apologized and bowed to the man and then he do the same to the woman next to him and gave her baby a smile because how happy the baby is ever since he did the flip, without waiting for response he crossed the road and continue to make his way to the store. 'What the heck was that? everything was slow and then that flip it felt normal, yet I never did that before ever.' Izuku thoughts was now all over, but the day is about to get more weirder from this point on.

As he enter the store still thinking about what happen to him a man was handing out flyers and Izuku took it, he grabbed a basket while making his way to the produce section he read the flyer wanting to take his mind else where. When Izuku was finished reading he wanted to put the flyer inside his basket, to his surprise yet again the flyer was stuck in his open hand, even though he was shaking his hand the flyer was still sticking in his hand. Trying a different approach he put down the basket and tried to pull the flyer with his other hand, and you've guessed it the flyer was now stuck in his other hand. 'What the heck is happening to me first my reflexes, and now my hand is sticky.' Izuku thought to himself ever since the thing with the car he was tense, and now he was more tense, some people in the store was even looking at him weird. He needed to calm down, after taking a few deep breathes he calmed down and the flyer was now free from his hand. This time Izuku grabbed the flyer quickly putting it to his basket, grabbed 2 boxes of eggs and pay for them. Not wanting to experience anymore weird stuff he quickly went home.

At his home he didn't find his mother but found a note that his mom got a emergency call from work and that he have to buy something for lunch or cooked himself. Izuku put the eggs in the refrigerator and then go to his room, pacing back and forth in his room Izuku tired to make sense to what's happening and how it happened. "First, the spider that bite me yesterday the new species breed by Oscorp, it left a bite mark in my neck and when I checked after I got home it was swollen. Second, when I woke up this morning the bite mark was gone almost like nothing happen, but then just earlier I evade a speeding car and my hand became sticky. It almost feel like…" Izuku paused thinking about the conclusion of his own self examination. "No no no no I need answers first, and I know where to get them… Probably." Izuku sat in his chair and turned his computer on, he access the oscorp server, and all he need was a username and a password fortunately he have one 'Hiroya Jin, password 030391.' And as simple as that he is now logged in (**Lazy writing I know but it's more fun this way, right?**) he looked up everything oscorp has on spiders. For starters, the spider that bit him it was an enhanced spider oscorp had made the spider and enhance it to give it's venom a healing factor. Izuku learned that the goal of this research was to create a medicine that will cure all diseases cancer, leukemia, and so on. It was supposed to heal dying cells and broken bones (**Yup I won't let my boy be harmed in anyway but yes some of his bones will break**). Izuku also found something that for a period of time would neutralize said spider healing factor, Ethyl Chloride.

Izuku spend his afternoon studying about spiders and finally he can come into a conclusion. "So this enhanced spider that bit me from the reports it said that the cure research was terminated because of failure, it seems when they tested it on a human who had a quirk the healing factor and the special cells that give someone a quirk rejects each other and resulted in said quirk to go haywire and extensive vomiting, but when they tested it to a quirkless human it simply does nothing and they marked this research as failed, but when the spider bit me it did something to my body and I experience a mutation in which the spider DNA mixed with my DNA. "Izuku was making notes on computer while also mumbling he paused and looked at his ceiling smiling. "I'M NOT QUIRKLESS!!!"

**Hoo boy that was something let me tell you and next chapter we'll finally meet other character well it's Bakugo and maybe the love interest of Izuku, but maybe I need to be patient. All I know is next chapter will be a blast literally.**


	4. Chapter 3 EXPLOSION

**Hello sorry for making you wait for long I was a bit busy collage started at Monday and I was being a big mood about it I know I know constant updates. But I'm going try not be gone like a whole month and be an ass, but that's about it for my reason. Enjoy reading **

5 Months has passed since Izuku was bitten by a spider. Now, he was at school sitting at his desk listening to his teacher, although he already knows what his teacher was explaining about. Today's lesson was about human biology, mainly about where babies come from. Most of the males was looking forward to this where they can make dirty inuendoes without getting in trouble, but for the females this was highly educational and awkward, as for Izuku it was just awkward.

While staring at the whiteboard he was thinking about his let say 'newly found quirk that he developed and train this last 5 month.' His first training was 'wallcrawling' as he calls it the way it works was still a mystery to him but in a day, he has easily got the hang of it. He can stick to any surface using his hand or feet, he also found out that his sense of balance was enhanced as well, he can basically stand with one finger on a thin line.

The sound of the school bell breaks his train of thought. "Okay class your assignment for today is to write a report about the process of birth, please submit this tomorrow morning before the staff meeting." With that the teacher left the room leaving his students to pack and chat.

"Oi, shitty nerd the old hag want you to come-" Bakugo Katsuki, Izuku's childhood 'friend' was talking to him well he wants to, but he found out he was talking to himself as he looked back to see an empty desk.

"Bakugo-kun, are you looking for Izuku-kun? He left the same time sensei did"

"That damn nerd he's been ghosting me for weeks now, when I get my hand on him, I'll kill him" bakugo said kicking his desk as he grabbed his bag and left the class to look for Izuku

There was a lot of screaming and yelling 'Deku where the hell are you' bakugo has search and asked the whole school for Izuku. The only reason he was doing this was because his mom insisted that Izuku should come over because Inko was out of town helping her sister on something and Mitsuki felt like it was her duty as Inko's friend to take care of her son when she was away, even if Inko didn't ask her to. Oh and speaking of Inko she was the first person Izuku tell about his quirk, Inko was happy for her son there was a lot of tears and hug, Inko now was a changed woman she followed her son training routine morning run, weight lifting, and a healthy diet she was back to her old self now that she know Izuku is going to be okay, that she can also help him fulfil his dream of becoming a hero. Izuku had requested his mother keeping the origin of his quirk a secret, god know what would happen if someone found out he got his quirk form oscorp, so he registered it as very late blooming mutation quirk called 'Spider'.

Back with bakugo he was now walking home cursing and angry mainly because he's going to get scolded at home for not bringing Izuku home. As he was walking someone bumped his shoulders. "Hey watch where you're going idiot." As he turned around facing the one who bumped him, to his surprise it was Izuku.

"Deku what the hell I've been looking for you" bakugo said a bit pissed

"Ah crap… later" Izuku ran not wanting to deal with this ball of anger any second longer than he has to. I mean he got some training to do

"Hey wait come back here you damn nerd!!" Bakugo yelled as he chased Izuku, which soon would proof to be a futile effort, Izuku's mutation gave him an enhanced speed he was faster than a speeding car. Bakugo was shocked, "damn nerd come back here"

Izuku was far away from him but still could hear him yelling. 'dang you sure are loud Bakugo' Izuku thought (**yea, I'm not making him say kacchan not now not ever**) Bakugo was forced to used drastic measures he used his quirk and launch himself towards Izuku thankfully the coasts are clear and nobody was anywhere close to bakugo, the launch was powerful enough to get Bakugo closer to Izuku as he tried to reach him with his hand, Izuku's new 'spider sense' perk up making Izuku roll to his left and continued running, while bakugo landed close to him he was shocked by Izuku's reaction time. Spider sense that's an ability to warn about danger, albeit didn't show what kind of danger this sense indicates the direction need to evade the danger. This sense can also locate individuals who are deemed dangerous to Izuku, but never once in training had Izuku managed to sense Bakugo, although it worked to the recent villain attack when Izuku was passing by.

"What do you want Bakugo I'm busy" Izuku said while still running.

"Damn nerd, stop running the old hag told you to spend the night at our house." Bakugo tried to catch up to him, but he's just to fast even if bakugo is now flying with his explosion.

"Why don't you stop chasing me, I have some important stuff to do okay." Izuku didn't stop running as he catch an alley, he turned.

"Got you now nerd" following Izuku, bakugo turned to find an empty alley.

"What the hell, where are you deku" bakugo was looking all around, it was a dead end. It's like Izuku just vanished out of thin air.

Out of frustration Bakugo just let loose a huge explosion that covered the alley, and out of nowhere Izuku jumped out of the alley way just as Bakugo explode the alley. Fortunately, yet again it was a quiet neighborhood and there was, no pro heroes patrolling this area. Or they will be in a hell of a trouble.

"the fuck, deku where the hell did you came from? I thought you never turned" Bakugo said to Izuku who was panting on his left

"What's your problem Bakugo, why the heck did you blow up the whole alley damn it, what do you want I don't have time for you" Izuku was now lying down on his back and waited for Bakugo to speak

"Well you can start by explaining your speed, your fucking reflexes, and how the heck you just vanished on thin air" Bakugo was now grabbing Izuku and shaking him. Izuku just let him do it even though he knew Bakugo would do that, he's just too tired to handle him right now.Izuku quickly had enough of Bakugo this guy's been shaking him for 6 whole seconds and he swatted Bakugo's hands away from him

"Stop shaking me asshat, and to sum up all your questions in one answer 'I HAVE A QUIRK' there you happy now?" That answer did sum up all his question but he's missing details

"The hell I am, how did you get one nerd. You're supposed to be quirkless" Bakugo was dead confused what the hell is his childhood friend talking about, he doesn't have any quirk or so he thought.

"Call me quirkless again and let see if you can walk again tomorrow." Izuku clearly didn't like it, he hated the word quirkless to be used to call anyone even they who don't have quirk, don't deserve to be reminded of their imperfection.

"You want answers then keep up, come on." Izuku stood up and begin walking, still confused by Izuku's act Bakugo followed.

After a brief walked they arrived at an abandoned factory Izuku then entered the factory and Bakugo followed suit Inside the Factory there was much to see, Izuku had furnished the inside of the factory couch, table, TV, a mini fridge, a work bench of some sort, a stand which had a suit and some kind a glove.

"DON'T…. don't touch that, it's not finished." Izuku yelled at Bakugo as he about to touch the suit.

"ok ok geez." Bakugo backed away from the suit and sat on the couch. "Heads up!" Izuku threw him a soda.

"Okay start talking nerd." Bakugo said after sipping the drink Izuku gave him. "well, *sigh* where do I begin with" Izuku then explained everything that has happen this past 5 months and about his new mutation. Izuku has a power to go completely invisible to the naked eyes but thermals can still catch his heat, it's more like a camouflage. Izuku also mention his night vision ability and his enhanced strength, the limit he's on is now 5 Tons of weight.

"so, let me get this straight you got a quirk, and it's from a spider that bite you?" Bakugo summarized Izuku's whole explanation. "Well yeah, that's about how I get it yeah."

"THE FUCK DEKU, why the hell didn't you tell me?" Bakugo exploded (**hey, that's neat I'll use that from now on, and no he didn't explode literally figuratively**)

"WHY WOULD I WANT TO TELL YOU?" Izuku yelled back at him it's true though he didn't have any reasons to tell him

"THE HELL AIN'T I YOUR FRIEND" Bakugo yelled again not wanting to back down

"OH, SO NOW WE'RE FRIEND HUH? I'M SURE YOU'LL EXCUSE ME IF I USE THAT TERM LOOSELY WITH YOU, ASSHAT" Izuku yelled again if Bakugo won't stop then so is he. He's trough being his punching bag.

"WHAT ARE YOU ON ABOUT HUH? ARE YOU STILL SALTY ABOUT THAT WHOLE THING? ABOUT YOUR STUPID NOTE?" The yelling continued

"THE NOTE? TRY AGAIN BLASTY, REMEMBER WHEN YOU BULLIED THAT KID ON THE PARK?" still not going to back down Izuku kept yelling

"HE WAS BOTHERING ME WITH HIS STUPID QUIRK, AND YOU JUST HAVE TO PLAY HERO EVEN THOUGH YOU'RE QUIRKLESS!" Bakugo hit a nerve

"THAT'S IT YOU'RE DONE!" Izuku threw a punch at him which landed on Bakugo's face, Bakugo was not going to just take that as he threw a punch back at Izuku.

Izuku and Bakugo traded punch after punch, blows after blows (**Please excuse me this isn't a fight scene, and I don't see the need to make this into a fight scene. Don't worry I can whiff up some fight scene just not this**) after trading blows Izuku was the one left standing as Bakugo was down on his ass both we're panting and Izuku followed to sat on the ground. It had turned night time and Bakugo's phone was ringing, figures that it was his mother he missed the call but texted her right after saying he's at Izuku's place which his mother quickly replied with 'HAVE YOU EATEN?', 'CALL ME BEFORE GOING TO MIDORIYA-KUN'S PLACE', and ' you can stay there if you want, just keep Midoriya-kun companied okay' Bakugo replied with a simple okay before putting his cell back in his pocket

"Look nerd, if you want apology I ain't gonna apologize, but yeah maybe I was an ass back then and maybe even now" Bakugo stood up.

"Maybe…" Izuku chuckled and stood up "you ARE an ass, but you're also a hot head. I'm not going to ask for an apology, you're too prideful to apologize."

"Screw you, so…. Friends?" Bakugo extended his fist on to him

"Friends…brother" Izuku extended his fist and this chaotic brotherhood was now born. The 10 years rift was gone.

**SURPRISE!!! Yea I'm making them sworn brother in this, and save the whole mess with All Might later, though there bound to be some changes I'll try my best to highlight the other character too, but it's going to be hard highlighting character like Koda, Shoji, Sato, And 1-B student so forgive me if I didn't highlight them properly, oh and yes I've decided to be patient about the romance, yeah a bummer. On the next chapter we'll finally get to meet All Might, and I'm still wondering if I'm going to give Izuku One For All or not. You've just gotta keep reading **


	5. Chapter 4 The Symbol of Peace

**Wow amazing right, last time I said constant updates, but college hit like a train. Morning till afternoon class, homework, moaning about homework, and more homework. So, when do I write? on my day off. I'm really sorry about not delivering constant updates, but I'll try my best in like weekly updates, and monthly if I have exam but very unlikely I'll do monthly updates. Well that's about the end of my moaning on to the chapter. **

Some time has passed after Izuku and Bakugo whole thing on Izuku's factory, now they're the best of friend and thickest rival, they always compete in everything from grade to sparing matches, and the result now was Izuku leading in 1 point 20 to 19. Right now they're in the middle of homeroom, and their teacher was explaining how they must have plans for the future.

"Now that you're all third graders you must understand the importance of your future, and here I have some aptitude test for you all to fill, but then again I'll be honest with you all…" Their teacher then started to threw the test papers to the air, this gesture was followed by some of the student who are activating their quirk while yelling loudly. "you all wanted to be a hero and I'm sure all of you will, because you all have amazing quirks"

"Sensei, don't lump me together with the extras, you all won't stand a chance against me." Bakugo said gaining glares from the whole class, except Izuku he was still tinkering with something in his desk

"You think you're better than us Katsuki?" one of the boys speak up only causing Bakugo to grin. "Of course, I can take you all on here and now. Besides there's only one more who could maybe make it to be a hero, isn't that right deku?" there was no response, Bakugo popped a vein.

"DAMN NERD WORK WITH ME WHEN I'M SUPPORTING YOU" Bakugo turned back to look at Izuku who was, well startled

"Dude say it don't spit it" Izuku said wiping his face with his sleeve, and the whole class laughed

"Okay okay settle down class" the teacher said and the laughter stoped. "Bakugo-kun you wanted to enter U.A right, well your grades are good so you'll probably get accepted" Bakugo was smiling over his teacher praise. "But Midoriya-kun also wanted to enter U.A and his scores are higher than you wait, are you sure about this Midoriya-kun?"

"I'm sure sensei don't worry, I got something up my sleeve" Izuku said while pocketing the strange thing he was tinkering. Half of the class begun to whisper about what did he mean by something up his sleeve. While it's true he had registered his quirk, but not many people knew about it the closest people to him who knows are his mother and Bakugo, while Izuku doesn't see the necessity to inform anyone until he got accepted to U.A, Bakugo on the other hand always tell him to show off once in a while 'showing the extras what's what' as Bakugo like to say it, but the last thing Izuku want was to make a scene.

School was over and students are running out of the school. Izuku was walking and Beside him was Bakugo. "Hey nerd why didn't you tell them about your quirk? I'm sure they'll stop bothering your ass about not having a quirk if you just show them." Bakugo asked, it was a matter of his pride too he can't have people saying he lost 20 times to a supposedly quirkless boy.

"I've told you, I would rather not cause a scene and they won't do anything, even if they did… I doubt they could do much." Izuku chuckled while keep walking

"Stop trying to sound cool nerd, you going to the factory today?" Bakugo asked knowing well what the answer would be, but asked anyway

"Yeah, need to finish this baby before the U.A entrance exam" Izuku said while tossing the device he had on his pocket, and catching it as it fall to his palm

"Nerd, just don't forget to eat or you won't be able to beat me on the entrance exam." Bakugo said and giving Izuku a light punch on his shoulder

"Yeah yeah I got it see you later" Izuku and Bakugo parted as Izuku took a left to cut through the park.

Izuku was now walking through the park still tossing that device he then thought back upon the incident in oscorp, that's the turning point in his life he got a quirk and has a good shoot on entering U.A the most prestigious hero school in the east side of japan, more over he actually fixed his problems with Bakugo, honestly Izuku never thought he would became friends again with Bakugo after that whole thing when they were kids it's so weird, but who is he to complain. As he continued to walk, he's now under a dark bridge when he walk on top a manhole cover his spider sense perk up, he back flipped away from the manhole just in time before it burst open revealing a sludge creature that was inside it.

"You're fast kid what are your quirk??" the sludge monster asked him. "No matter I need to get out of town fast now that 'HE' is here, I need your body kid and you're going to give it to me" the sludge lunged toward Izuku thankfully he was able to dodge in time. 'His body is made out of liquid attacking it would just be stupid I need to run' Izuku thought and he run from the slime

"Not so fast kid" the slime said shooting his arm, this time Izuku got caught by the leg and he fall to the ground, he tried to get free from the sludge's arm wrapping his leg he tried kicking and clawing but it didn't do anything.

"Nice try kid but my whole body is made of liquid you can hurt me, now give me your body" the sludge villain laughed and Izuku moved closer and closer until once again his spider sense perk up

"TEXAS SMASH"

There was a strong blast of wind and the sludge was blown to the wall it's splattered to the wall before dropping to the ground, Izuku was still on the ground using his quirk to stick on the ground he looked up to see. "All Might" there was All Might his hero and idol he was wearing a white T shirt with brown jeans

"Are you alright you alright young man" All Might asked, while Izuku can't still believe it All Might is here standing right in front of him, and he just saved him from a villan. Izuku quickly grabbed his bag and pulled out his note and a pen handing it to All Might while bowing

"I'm your big fan… c-can you p-please sign my note" Izuku said while stuttering still bowing. All Might inspected the Book 'Hero's Notes for The Future Part 5' All Might thought before grabbing the book and pen and sign it on the last page.

"Here you go my boy and thank you for always supporting me" All Might gave the book back to Izuku, he gave him a big signature on the last 2 pages Izuku can hardly contain his happiness

"Thank you so much, t-this will be my family heirloom" Izuku said and All Might smiled at him

"Now to get this sludge villain to the police" Gone the sludge was gone, this shocked them both 'shit, he must slipped away while I'm signing the boy's note' All Might thought while running outside the tunnel he looked around and spotted nothing, he was about to jumped away when.

"All Might, let me help you look for the villain" Izuku said also walking outside the tunnel.

"No young man, I can't involve a civilian in my duties now please go home" All Might said before jumping away

As All Might jumped away Izuku felt guilty, that sludge villain got away because he was bothering All Might while he was doing his duties as a hero, even if Izuku wanted to help right now he's just a civilian not a hero. And even if he went and help anyway, he'll only cause trouble for All Might. Sighing in defeat Izuku continued his walk to the factory, even after all of the stuff that happened he couldn't help to feel so powerless. As he turned to walk through the tunnel again he heard an explosion near him. Izuku had a bad feeling about it and ran to the source of the explosion.

Arriving on the scene there was quite a crowd and he could see Mt. Lady trying to squeeze in a narrow alleyway, squeezing through the crowd Izuku could see the hero Backdraft putting out fires, Death Arm protecting the civilian and Kamui Woods trying to get close to the source of explosion. Izuku's feeling were right there his friend/brother was captured and controlled by the same sludge villain who he had encountered

"KAMUI, YOU NEED TO APPREHEND HIM QUICKLY" Yelled Death Arm while keeping the civilian back

"I already told you I can't get close, fire and wood are a bad match up" Kamui woods tried to separate the villain with his quirk, only to have his woods blown away by Bakugo's explosion

As Izuku stood there he watched Bakugo's eyes it looked like he needed help, is he just going to stand there as his friend/brother is being controlled by a villain that got away because of him and the answer was clear to him 'no'. Izuku put the square device he was playing with earlier on his right wrist. The device opened it self and locked itself on Izuku's wrist and it opened up again to reveal a trigger that's now resting on his palm.

While the device was opening and activating itself Izuku ran through the crowd and passed a certain bone man, he jumped over Death Arm. "KID STOP IT'S DANGEROUS!!" Izuku could hear Death Arm's scream, but he ignored it what's important is now he have to save Bakugo. Spotting an Ice Cream stand and a tank labeled LN2 next to it this gave Izuku an Idea. He use his middle and ring fingers to press the trigger that was resting on his right palm, the device shoot a white line and stick itself to the tank like some sort of web. Izuku grabbed the line with the tank in it's end and threw it to the sludge villain, trying to defend against it the sludge used bakugo quirk to explode the tank, Izuku smiled his plan has worked. Bakugo controlled by the sludge villain exploded the tank a huge vapor burst out from the tank, the sludge had use one of his arm to shield from the vapor but he felt something is wrong.

"LN2…" a line of web was now connected with his shielding arm, it's frozen solid. "Also known as Liquid Nitrogen and it can freeze anything" Izuku pulled himself towards the sludge and then punching the frozen arm shattering it Izuku landed right in front of it and Bakugo, the sludge villain continued to freeze Izuku kicked the frozen sludge now freeing Bakugo. The villain let out a final scream of pain before frozen completely.

The crowds went silent as did the heros, why wouldn't they be a kid still in his school uniform just beat a villain and rescued the hostage, their silence was not long though the hero of the day was just got hit in the head by the kid that he had saved

"oww, what is wrong with you? Can't you just say thank you for once" Izuku said while holding his head

"I didn't ask for your help idiot" Bakugo said while having his usual angry face. The two kids was about to argue but Death Arm grabs the both of them by the uniform, lifting them off the ground. "Alright both of you are coming with me, Mt. Lady shrunk down and help the police with that block of ice" Mt. Lady give him a 'Hmph' before shrinking to normal size and went to help the police, while Death Arm carries a calm Izuku and a struggling angry Bakugo. After they reached the back of a ambulance Death Arm puts them down.

"WHAT IN THE HELL WERE YOU DOING KID RUNNING IN ON A HOLD UP LIKE THAT YOU COULD'VE BEEN KILLED, OR WORSE BOTH OF YOU COULD'VE BEEN KILLED!!!" Death Arm yelled at Izuku

"Look I'm sorry for running in like that but I can't just stand idly by as my friend was about to get his body stolen by a sludge monster" Izuku explained, but Death Arm are just not having it and ended up scolding him. "Anyway what's with your quirk kid those white stuff coming out off you?" Death arm asked

"Oh no, it's a support item…" Izuku showed the device in his wrist. "this is just a prototype I can't even believe it worked, I thought the coil was going to-" the the device short circuited and web fluids come flying out of it before Izuku could finish. "dang, I knew it" Bakugo just laughed at Izuku

"ahahahaha, you just have to run your big mouth nerd" Bakugo got a punch it the head by Izuku

"Can it Bakugo" Bakugo stuck his tongue while clutching his head with one arm and the other giving Izuku a middle finger. 'He made that by himself wow kid's a genius' Death Arm thought but still right after Kamui Woods, Mt. Lady, and Backdraft were done with their job, they all scolded Izuku together. After getting a scolding from Kamui Woods, Mt. Lady, Death Arm, and Backdraft and also praises but that was mainly just Mt. Lady. Izuku and Bakugo head home together.

"So you didn't even go to the factory huh?" Bakugo started

"Didn't get the chance that sludge jumped me first, oh yeah I met All Might he saved me" Izuku said nonchalantly

"YOU GOT TO MEET ALL MIGHT IN PERSON BEFORE ME???" Bakugo yelled in his ears

"he signed my note too" showing All Might signature to Bakugo

"GIVE IT!!!!" Bakugo tried to get Izuku's note, but Izuku kept it away from him still nonchalantly

"Hey nerd what's with the face" Bakugo asked, Izuku's face was nonchalant like something had happen

"Well it's-" and just before he could finish yet again

"YOUNG MIDORIYA…" a figure comes sliding while bowing from an intersection, it's All Might "…IS HERE"

"ALL MIGHT!?" the two boys were shocked their idol is here meeting them personally

"Just who I was looking for young mido-" All Might coughed up blood as he was covered in smoke, as the smoked disappeared a bone man stand in front of them.

"WHO THE HECK/FUCK ARE YOU?" Both of them yelled, but Izuku remembered this man "wait, I saw you back at the crowd… you're All Might?" All Might nodded. "but why didn't you help Bakugo or tried to stop me??" Izuku asked while Bakugo still can't believe what he's seeing

All Might then opened his T shirt revealing a huge wound at his stomach "This wound, I got it from fighting a villain, my digestive system is completely destroyed and I can only perform my heroic duty at a limited time period a day" All Might explained, but he wasn't finished

"Young Midoriya and Young Bakugo I would like to apologize to the both of you, when you needed help the most I was powerless to do so, and Young Midoriya I also would like to apologize about what I told you earlier today, there's always a moment in a hero's life when their body moved on it's own to save someone and when you see Young Bakugo in need of help you rushed without thinking, and despite what I said today. Young Midoriya you are a hero" Izuku's face brighten before falling on his knees crying All Might and Bakugo just stand there smiling

"If anyone can surprise someone despite of the odds that would be you nerd, I guess" Bakugo said and right after that get his head patted by All Might it stays there for 2 seconds before swatted away by Bakugo and All Might just chuckled

"Thank you Bakugo, All Might" Izuku said while getting up and smiled at the both of them

"That's not all Young Midoriya" Izuku tilted his head wondering about what All Might means by not all. "I want to give you my quirk"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**And cliffhanger yeah hate me hahahaha, I'm kidding I love you guys and no this doesn't mean I can't decide about One For All, I just like cliffhanger… that's a lie I hate cliffhanger and I hate myself for doing this but it need to be done okay next chapter we would see Ochako, Iida, some of Aoyama, Nezu, and so on and it's the U.A entrance exam I don't plan on making the whole beach training thing, that's going to happen but I'm not writing it, and yes I say I didn't like Bakugo, but hey I like it when they talk about OFA. I'm writing the next chapter as soon as I update don't worry progress has been made. So see ya next chapter, probably like a week or so pray for me.**


End file.
